


For Tonight and Always

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO Historical, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff, Fooling around in a carriage, Foreplay, Knotting, Lena lives in a brothel but isn't earning her keep yet, Omega Lena Luthor, Romance, Smut, Soft Supercorp, Touching, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: When it’s time for Lena to earn her keep in the brothel where she lives, she hardly expects the alpha she’s been secretly pining over to request her services. Will Kara be everything that Lena’s been dreaming of, or will Lena discover that the reality is nothing like her fantasy?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1038





	For Tonight and Always

The places in between sleep and wakefulness were the places Lena liked best, where her mind could coast and she was free to imagine another future for herself — one in which she restored her family’s good name and she was free from her obligations to work for anyone. She drifted in and out of the sweetest dream as she listened to the sounds of moaning close by, the soft whines of an omega taking an alpha’s cock between her legs.

The noises never bothered her, because she had grown accustomed to it over the three years that she lived with Miss Graves and the other omegas who bedded alphas to pay for their bread.

Miss Graves had taken her in because she knew Lena’s brother before he died, and out of a respect for him and her family name, she had never put Lena to work. It was only in the last few weeks that the older omega explained to her how she must begin to earn her keep.

Lena understood all of the particulars of sex and had learned from the other omegas about all the different ways of pleasing an alpha — but she had never been alone with one.

It occupied her thoughts almost constantly and it had even begun to alter her dreams.

As she slept, she was bombarded with fitful images of an alpha who she had seen in the streets one day – tall, broad chested, with blue eyes that shifted as the light did when it hit the surface of water, and the brightest curls that put the sun’s radiance to shame. Lena dreamt of the woman’s confident gait, the fitted jacket that she wore over a handsome waistcoat, and the horse drawn carriage she owned — all of which made it clear to Lena that the alpha was far above her station.

She had been so distracted with her thoughts of the alpha when falling asleep that she forgot her candle still burned on her rickety nightstand. It dripped beads of wax that marked the wasted hours gone by. 

Lena mourned the loss of it in the morning when she woke to the sound of commotion in the public house below her.

The heavy scent of sex hung in the air as she hurried through the hall and crouched down to grip the railings of the staircase so she could listen. 

No one else was around, except Miss Graves and a proud-looking alpha, who wore a dark tailored coat and stood with a hat tucked under her arm.

“It must be a discreet transaction,” the alpha insisted. “She comes from a good family line—even though they lost their fortune. But it would still be a scandal if anyone found out.”

The alpha was one that Lena recognized — Rhea Gand, a woman of sophistication and power, who conducted business affairs for other aristocrats that were too careful to handle their own dirty dealings.

Rhea knew everyone in their dreary little city, and when she extended her hand to shake on whatever deal she had arranged with Miss Graves, Lena felt dread churn in her stomach.

“I’m hoping that your girl will be a pretty distraction for my son until he marries. It will be a wonder if she can keep him from running around after all the wrong omegas.” Rhea sighed, and just as Lena was about to pull back from the stairs, she met eyes with the older alpha and realized she had been caught out.

“Miss Luthor,” Rhea sang out curiously and beckoned her down to join them. Her special interest in Lena was unnerving, and yet Lena went towards the influential woman, taking careful steps to reach her as she fixed her ruffled sleeping gown.

She had no doubt that her hair was in a disarray from sleep, tousled and full of curls, and when Rhea’s fingers raked through them, Lena flushed in humiliation.

Lena wanted to pull back, but the gentleness of Rhea’s touch and Lena’s sense of propriety prevented her from budging. She glanced to Miss Graves, her mouth hanging open in wonder and confusion as Rhea tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Rhea Gand is here to conduct business for her son, Michael,” Miss Graves sternly explained and gestured for Lena to come to her. “She wants to be your mentor. She’ll guide you in finding another path outside of these walls, and in exchange, you’ll use your charms on her son.”

Lena began to shake her head before any words formed on her tongue, but it was all so useless to turn down the offer. 

By good fortune alone, the door opened at that moment and ended any further conversations about Lena’s seduction of Rhea Gand’s son.

She retreated towards the stairs with the expectation that no one would stop her, and made it to the top landing before the rich aromas of a rutting alpha halted her.

Lena gawked down as the alpha entered – _the one who she dreamt about_ – and greeted Miss Graves with a polite hand shake.

Rhea took her exit in a rush upon glimpsing the alpha – but only after exchanging a few words to try to cover the fact that she was visiting a public house that provided the front for a brothel.

The alpha watched Rhea go, then swung back around to Miss Graves with a gentle clearing of her throat.

“Danvers, Kara Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Miss Graves drawled.

That was how Lena learned Kara’s name, and tested out the syllables of Ka-ra in her mouth for the first time.

Intrigued by the alpha, Lena lingered to overhear the talk between them until Miss Graves beckoned Kara to a more private room — a courtesy she had not extended to Rhea.

Lena had no knowledge of what went on during that conversation, but she assumed that it involved Kara seeking the services of an omega for the duration of her rut. 

Miss Graves came out of the quiet little room and called for Lena to dress. All Lena could conclude was that the entire arrangement with Rhea Gand was off.

It all happened so fast — with Miss Graves coming up the stairs to lace Lena into her prettiest corset. Miss Graves powdered her face, painted her lips, and fixed Lena’s hair to her satisfaction. 

“You are to do everything that’s asked of you,” Miss Graves instructed her and cupped her chin for a fleeting moment, then ushered her out to Kara’s carriage. 

Lena had put on a flowing blue gown of the most delicate material, one of her finest dresses with a beautiful bustle, and Kara admired her in it while taking her hand. 

“Miss Luthor, you look lovely this morning.” Kara spoke in a whisper – the greeting meant only for Lena’s ears as the alpha helped her into the carriage.

Kara’s rut smelled of earth and smoke, burning wood and the freshness of summer, and Lena pulled the scents into her lungs before she could compose herself.

It would be seen as indecent to be so enthralled by a customer, and she fussed with her gown as she turned away and sat down to disguise her curiosity.

Kara moved confidently into the carriage and took the seat across from her with a tight-lipped smile. “I apologize for coming here at such an early hour, but I require your assistance this evening. I thought it best that we get acquainted as soon as possible.”

Lena glanced the alpha over, and then turned her attention to the small window of the carriage to avoid staring.

“I understand the need for discretion, Miss Danvers.” Lena stated with what she hoped was a professional coolness to her tone. She wanted to seem like she had some knowledge and experience with her craft, and she would have to pretend or otherwise risk looking like a fool.

“Please, call me Kara.” The alpha insisted, and though Lena’s eyes were drawn to the woman, she kept them fixed on the road outside as the alpha shifted to place her hands over her lap. “Forgive me, but I must clarify the circumstances which you find yourself in. I am to attend a society party. Unfortunately, I find myself dealing with an oncoming rut. I sensed it late last night, and though I could use tonics from the Apothecary, they leave me feeling very drowsy. That’s a state that I cannot afford to be in during this function. I need to keep a sharp mind, and for that reason I have asked for you to assist me.”

“Would you be so kind as to explain the terms of your agreement with Miss Graves so I know with certainty what you expect of me?” Lena uttered in a soft voice, despite the wild way her heart seemed to race.

She wanted the alpha to tell her in plain terms what sexual needs she might also be fulling for Kara while they were at the event.

Kara appeared rather flustered, with reddened cheeks and dark eyes that she trained on the carriage door. “Yes of course. I want you to be on my arm all afternoon and night. It will require a lot of work on your part, but I don’t want to be crowded or sought after by other omegas. Without the tonics, the scent of my rut will no doubt be a problem, and I can’t risk distraction. What I’m asking isn’t the norm, I’m sure, but all I want is for you to help me fend off the kind of attention that I would be incapable of resisting in my current state.”

Lena nodded sharply to that, then arched an eyebrow as she took it upon herself to move into the vacant spot beside Kara. She put her hand on Kara’s arm and breathed in the potent rut pheromones that left her cunt wet and inner muscles grasping.

“If I’m to seem like I’m yours, the first thing we must do is get comfortable together.” Lena’s chest heaved as she made the suggestion, and Kara seemed receptive because she nodded and invited her to touch.

Lena moved her fingertips in light strokes over Kara’s skin until tiny prickles formed. 

The rut pheromones in the air strengthened, and much to her surprise, Kara’s lips parted and she leaned in towards Lena. She blushed a shade of scarlet as they shared in a chaste kiss, light and soft, then more open-mouthed and intense. 

Lena’s eyes closed as she lifted a palm to rest on Kara’s cheek, and when they parted from each other she placed both of her hands in her lap and stared down at them. 

“Miss Luthor, I’m so sorry, my rut came over me,” Kara stammered and attempted to move away, though she stopped when Lena curled into her side, just like a sweetheart would be expected to do. 

“Please, don’t apologize. It will only help with the act we’re trying to pull off,” Lena explained and tenderly continued to caress Kara’s arm, in a way that made the alpha react elsewhere. 

By the time the carriage pulled to a stop outside Kara’s estate, Lena was light headed from the scent of the alpha and her own perfume revealed how responsive she was just from leaning into Kara. She hungered for contact and her cunt throbbed, but she knew better than to say as much.

Kara helped her from the carriage and Lena was polite enough not to make a spectacle over the alpha’s erection that could scarcely be hidden behind her jacket, even as she folded it to conceal her arousal.

“Would you care for tea while we discuss tonight’s event?” Kara asked as her servants opened the door for them.

Kara thanked the coachman and butler that came to see them in, then escorted Lena down a lavish hallway and into a small parlor intended for guests. 

There was a steaming pot of tea and two cups and saucers already waiting for them inside with small sandwiches and a tray of scones.

“Please, sit,” Kara encouraged and poured them both a generous amount of tea. She added several teaspoons of sugar to her own cup and stirred it absently as she spoke. “I own the town printing house, but I’d like to expand beyond printing the local gazette. That is the purpose of my business.”

Lena recalled seeing the alpha in front of the printing house and the scents of the fresh ink off the pages. 

She smiled with soft dimples in her cheeks as she noticed some smudges on Kara’s hands and then reached for a handkerchief to clean the alpha’s fingers.

“Allow me,” Lena pleaded and tidied up Kara’s fingertips, so the ink would not smear on the alpha’s fine porcelain of the cups. “It’s very impressive that you have your own printing house at such a young age.”

Her compliments caused the alpha to blush with modesty, and her touches excited the already swelling erection in Kara’s pants.

Kara’s lips tightened as she appeared to be trying to show self-restraint, but she beckoned Lena over to sit beside her and then the alpha brushed the hair away from her neck. 

Lena tingled from the attention and averted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to discourage Kara from getting her payment’s worth.

After all, it was almost unheard of that an alpha would compensate an omega in her position without taking full advantage of her special capabilities.

She did her best to sit straight-backed and present herself to Kara as she recalled every tip about flirtation that Miss Graves had given her. As a matter of experimentation, she reached out to touch Kara’s thigh.

“How exactly would you like to expand your business?” She asked while subtly peering down at the forming erection in the alpha’s trousers.

She had a lot of curiosities about alphas, especially having spent so much time around them without ever having bedded one.

For as long as she could remember growing up, her home had been filled with alphas conducting financial affairs, up until her parents took ill and her brother Lex squandered all of their money. Lex had passed shortly after her mother and father, and Lex’s longtime confidante Mercy Graves carved out some space for Lena in her whore house.

Lena tried not to think about it that way, using those terms, but she heard the alphas mutter it when they were sitting around in the pub downstairs.

From time to time, Lena served the alphas drinks, or just moved among them to overhear their talk of business relations. She had gleaned a lot from her snooping, and whenever she was invited to participate in their conversations, so she knew more than the average omega in her position.

“I’m hoping to convince Madame Grant to print with me,” Kara explained, her eyes still roaming all over Lena and following the soft curve of her breasts. “She’s a publisher and the printing house she’s worked with in the past has recently shut because of a fire.”

"Madame Grant?” Lena asked with a scrunch of her nose and a faint, knowing smile. “She’s a very reputable alpha. I happen to know on good authority that she comes off as domineering, but she has a softer side. I suggest you woo her by presenting yourself as a very strong and authoritarian type, then give her a sample of your best work. Not that you aren’t actually strong—”

It was perhaps a little impudent on her part when she touched Kara, gripping a bicep underneath the handsome frock coat that the alpha wore. 

Kara’s cheeks turned a vibrant scarlet, and she shifted from the seat all of the sudden to ramble, “I forgot to add cream to our tea, and do you take sugar, Miss Luthor?”

Bewildered but ever so charmed by the alpha, Lena couldn’t help how she gawked at the bashful way Kara moved around. After all, Kara didn’t appear ashamed of her rut, but she was bashful in other respects. The scents in the room were all very confident and self-assured, and Lena pondered why it was that the alpha had chosen to ask her along.

“One is enough for me.” Lena muttered in distraction as Kara lifted a spoonful of sugar to stir her steaming cup.

Miss Graves would have her hide if she ever found out Lena dared to ask—yet she felt compelled to find out more about Kara and the alpha’s reasons for choosing her out of all of the other omegas.

Lena fixed her skirts and cleared her throat as Kara returned to hand her the tea. She sipped it first to work up the nerve while her eyes lingered on Kara’s mouth. “May I be so bold as to ask why you chose me to accompany you tonight?”

The alpha didn’t seem the least bit surprised or offended when she asked, which only added to Lena’s ravenous curiosity. She leaned forward with the expectation of Kara telling her.

“I’d written an article quite some time ago about a brilliant invention your brother had insisted was entirely of his own making.” Kara recalled.

Lena’s heart sank at the prospect of Kara being another sycophant that idolized Lex. She managed to keep a tight smile on her face, but then almost choked on her tea when Kara continued.

“I had my doubts he was the inventor. No offense to Lex, but with no proof to back up my suspicions, I kept them to myself,” Kara supplied with a bit of a grin and picked up the tray of scones to offer one to Lena. “While we spoke, he mentioned how incredibly well read you were, with a very bright mind—as if to boast that your intelligence was a reflection of his own—and I couldn’t help but think it should have been you I was interviewing all along.”

Kara stared at her with kind eyes and Lena’s eyebrows clenched together as she marveled at the alpha. 

It struck her that Kara must be extraordinarily perceptive about people to intuit that about Lex and how Lena had helped him.

“That was a very long way to explain that I am hoping your sharp mind will guide me tonight,” Kara finished. There was a beat where Kara must have assumed the silence between them was uncomfortable, because she insisted in a rush, “I will pay you personally for your assistance.”

Lena couldn’t help the way her face fell at that.

“Oh, so it’s my _mind_ you want,” She breathed out in disappointment, then recoiled with a horrified blush.

She normally did much better than to speak with such impulsivity, and she scolded herself inwardly while Kara gaped at her in awe. 

“I just — I thought we ought to clarify, so that I don’t fail in my role of assisting you,” Lena muttered, still pink and nervous as she almost fumbled with her teacup. Sipping at the warm drink, she chased away any lingering embarrassment.

“Oh— I-I’ve offended you.” Kara stuttered, her own face aflame as she reached out a comforting hand to place it on Lena’s knee.

Even through the fabric of her dress Lena could feel the scorch of Kara’s touch, and she tried to suppress the shiver of desire that it evoked as Kara confessed, “Please forgive me, you are breathtaking.”

Lena shook her head to reassure the alpha that she had taken no offense, although it was a source of confusion to her as to why Kara would not bed her. 

She wanted to understand whether it was chivalry, or some other hesitancy that prevented Kara from satisfying the urges of her rut. 

The alpha scents grew and dispersed whenever they were near to one another, arousing her lust, and she wondered if Kara was only reserving her energies until after her business affair. 

They sat for three hours, discussing both neutral and more intense topics, like acquaintances, the shows currently on at the playhouse, and political affairs.

Kara’s fingers moved by increments up Lena’s dress, and had the coachman not come to find them, she believed they would have shared more intimate contact.

“Time to be off,” The coachman announced and Kara separated from her with a flustered laugh. 

The fresh air outside dissipated some of the rut perfumes, and once enclosed in the carriage they were not so intense as to be overwhelming.

Lena settled on the cushion beside Kara at the back, and this time she was at ease to lean into the alpha as she expected any other omega in her role would do. 

The event was in the next town over, which made for half an hour of travel. As the minutes drew on, the scent of Kara thickened in the space until every breath filled Lena’s lungs with the alpha.

She shifted once or twice as subtly as possible, rubbing her thighs together as her cunt responded to the wonderful aroma, and she realized, quite suddenly, that Kara was breathing heavier because her own delicate fragrance was now detectable in the air.

They never spoke of it, and instead simply gravitated together with little more than a glance. The scent pulled Kara towards her until their lips were touching, and Lena was opening her mouth to let the alpha taste her tongue.

Lena moaned into the spontaneous kiss, and her hand moved of its own accord to rest on Kara’s thigh. The alpha in turn ran her hands over her waist and down towards her skirts.

Their journey would be over soon, but neither of them were thinking of that as Kara guided Lena’s hand further up her thigh until her fingers felt the thick bulge that tented her pants.

Hot excitement coiled in Lena’s belly and trickled into her undergarments as she grasped Kara with her fingers. She stroked her palm over the fabric and gasped when she felt Kara stiffen further.

The alpha rumbled in response, her hips pitching up eagerly at the contact, and then she was unfastening her belt to free the buttons on her trousers while their mouths still melded.

It was wondrously intoxicating, and Lena gasped when Kara brought her hand back up to clasp around her bare shaft.

Kara’s delicious warmth pressed against Lena’s palm, the thick veins of her cock throbbing with need. Lena would have liked to see it with her own eyes, but she was too overcome with the way Kara was sucking at her lower lip to do more than whimper pleasantly.

Lena had never handled a cock before, but Miss Graves had ensured Lena had been taught what to do. She had practiced privately with a few of the other omegas that resided under Miss Graves’ roof, using candles and other slim objects that she could easily wrap her hand around. The same could not be said for Kara’s cock, because Lena’s fingers would not close fully around it, but she still stroked with slow insistence that seemed to have the alpha in a state of bliss.

Kara groaned, her hips rocking to pump her length through Lena’s grasp as she kissed down her neck and raised up her skirts. They bunched around Lena’s hips and she whined when Kara slipped her hand beneath the garments and over her soaked cunt. 

It excited the alpha more than Lena expected, for her cock seemed to swell from touching her intimately. She half imagined Kara would push inside of her, but the alpha contented herself by locating Lena’s slippery bead and stroking her fingers over it.

Kara Danvers was a mystery — too polite to be blunt with Lena about the sexual favors she desired, and yet a complete alpha when it came to her actions.

Lena rucked her delicate lace underthings down, and Kara moved her skirts out of the way to see her cunt — the soft ivory skin parting to shades of light pink inside. She was comfortable with showing Kara and glossed her own finger in the wetness gathering along her slit.

“You are so lovely, Lena.” Kara inhaled the scent and continued to arouse her with a firm hand.

Lena moved her hips with the same timing, and gasped at the wonderful, new sensation of an alpha pleasuring her naked cunt. She rubbed Kara’s cock with the perfect motions she had been taught, finding the most sensitive spot to caress. 

Her very natural wish was to feel the alpha’s rigid shaft inside of her, and she sensed Kara losing self-control the more she stroked with her fist. 

“Wouldn’t you like me to soothe your rut?” Lena asked in a meek voice, compassion in her eyes, and a slight pout to her bottom lip. 

Kara must have found the suggestion agreeable, because she groaned loudly and quickened her thumb between Lena’s reddening cunt lips.

Lena’s slick trickled from her grasping hole and she mewled in surprise at the delectable pressure building within her. The more she exhaled breathy moans, the faster Kara rubbed at her clitoris, and Lena felt compelled to stroke her more firmly.

They were moving in tandem, the scent of their desires filling the small space of the carriage until it reached dizzying levels. Their lips were parted and though they were leaning into one another, Kara was so overcome with sensation that she shook. 

Lena rather enjoyed the sight of the alpha so enthralled, and used her fingers to excite the sensitive ripple of skin just below the thick and blushing head of Kara’s cock.

The alpha groaned loudly and stiffened in her grasp.

“I think you quite like the thought of it, putting this inside of me,” Lena intoned, aroused by her own words as much the way Kara so obviously reacted to them.

The alpha rocked her into Lena’s delicate hand faster, with heavy breaths and stuttered moans, and she was bold enough to speak plainly.

“Won’t you let me take care of you?” Lena lilted, sultry and soft as she rolled her palm over the weeping tip of Kara’s erection to use the alpha’s arousal as lubricant to stroke her smoothly. “Wouldn’t you feel so much better if you were between my thighs?”

It was a tipping point that seemed to surprise them both. Kara’s bliss startled her as it spurted out in thick blasts, and the alpha jerked in place with a gruff moan as it appeared to catch her off guard.

The seed covered Lena’s pretty underthings and Kara teased it into her aching clitoris, even as Lena stroked more of the creamy substance from the alpha’s cock. Lena’s breathing deepened as Kara continued rubbing her with quicker sweeps of her fingertips.

Pleasant shakes went through her as the last splash of Kara’s seed against her skin sent her into the throes of satisfaction. She cried out from it, her whole body tensing and unraveling fast, with Kara holding her as she rocked her hips until she was tired.

“You are beautiful, Miss Luthor and you deserve to be treasured,” Kara whispered while Lena continued to float from the sensation of her orgasm. “Thank you for this.”

The fool-hearted part of Lena attached meaning to Kara’s kind compliments. 

It endeared her to Kara all the more when the alpha leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips before righting her skirts.

Lena startled when she noticed the carriage had drawn to a stop and neither of them had been the wiser, because of the rocking of their own bodies. 

Kara’s coachman opened the door, and the alpha descended first and held out her hand to help Lena down.

The coachman remained straight-faced as Lena clung to Kara’s arm, and as she glanced at the impressive estate around them. The hanging vines along the stone face of the home and a trellis of lovely roses drew Lena’s eye, and then a dozen or more servants saw them inside. 

Mrs. Olivia Marsdin turned out to be the host of the affair, and she came over to greet Kara with a twinkle of humor in her eye as she sniffed the air.

Marsdin was a leader of their state, involved in all affairs from politics to trade to religion.

“Someone is determined to be the life of the party, what with being in a rut,” Olivia sang out and then laughed as she placed a soft hand on Kara’s cheek in greeting. “I trust that you’ve taken my advice by finding yourself an omega to woo?” She glanced to Lena with curiosity and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Who might you be, dear?”

“My name is Lena.” She whispered, and her entire plan to exhibit confidence began to fail her. 

Lena’s timid blush and reliance on Kara were both signs of weakness, so she tried to appear graceful and like any other omega who was proud to be on the arm of an alpha at the event. 

“Lena is a gifted inventor,” Kara bragged and rested a hand at Lena’s back with a warm smile. “We’ll try to keep to ourselves as much as possible, since I’m in rut and I don’t want to draw unnecessary attention.”

Oliva chuckled at Kara’s humble attempts to soothe whatever worry she must have assumed she harbored, and caught her by the chin to look her in the eye. “Well, don’t hide away. It would defeat the purpose of coming, now wouldn’t it?”

“You’re right.” Kara laughed, her attention already shifting back to Lena as if to defer to her where they ought to mingle first. “Well, I shall allow you to get back to your guests, Olivia. I think introductions are in order between Lena and Mr. Schott. I am certain he will be impressed with her brilliance.”

Lena was shocked by the effortless way Kara ushered her along, lifting not one, but two glasses of wine as they passed a servant girl. She handed one off to Lena with a smile and pointed out the man she wished Lena to meet. “Winnslow is a quirky man, but his mind is sharper than a tack.”

Mr. Schott wore a tweed suit with a bowtie, and his clean shaven, boyish face and bright eyes set him apart from the male alphas in the room. Lena wondered if that was in part due to beta scents that clung to him like a cologne, but she kept that to herself when they approached.

“Kara Danvers,” Winnslow sang, already grasping at the alpha’s hand to shake it. “I was wondering when you’d finally attend one of these!” He turned his jovial grin on Lena and asked under his breath in a comical fashion, “Has she bored you to death with her talk of how she plans to publish across the nation?”

“I’ll just pretend your voice didn’t carry to my ears, Winn.” Kara cut in good naturedly, and slapped him on the back like an old friend. “Now, if you’re done, this is Miss Luthor, and her mind might just be brighter than yours. You won’t need to tone down your enthusiasm for your inventions around her.”

Lena had never expected to be treated like a lady, let alone one with interests of her own, and she was sure she wore a peculiar, but pleased smile as she glanced from Kara to Winn.

Her lips curled further delight when Kara touched her back, and she was sure her dimples were showing from the ache in her cheeks. 

“I have a curiosity to show you, then, Miss Luthor,” Winn mused and pulled a small toy contraption from his pocket, which created different musical notes when he compressed the buttons until he came to one that was horribly off-key. “Isn’t it great? Unfortunately, I can’t seem to get this button to play the right pitch.”

Lena tugged free one of her earrings and in two seconds, she twisted the metal wire into a tiny part and fixed his device.

It was an impulsive move requiring little thought on her part, but he seemed thoroughly amazed when she touched the button.

“Well, you picked quite the prized omega here,” Winn remarked.

Lena stood a little straighter with pride and clung to Kara’s arm. 

“That I did,” Kara agreed, and then led her through the crowd to speak with other acquaintances. 

Lena hardly ever attended parties since moving in with Miss Graves, but she began to enjoy the atmosphere around them, and Kara was so attentive to her every need that she felt more lighthearted than she had in a long time. They eventually found a pair of seats in a quieter room, and Lena perched beside Kara and admired her with soft eyes.

“I’m having a nice time with you,” Lena acknowledged and decided to show Kara some affection, not just because it was expected, but because she wanted to do it. The rut scent that emanated from Kara became stronger as she rubbed Kara’s cock through her trousers. “I want to be of use to you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara stiffened pleasantly beneath her palm and her breath came out in a rush at the subtle warmth the contact granted.

“Miss Luthor—” Kara rasped, her voice thick with desires that she couldn’t disguise. Her eyes shifted around the room to land on the few people who congregated around the only table at the back before fixating on the fireplace in front of them. “I admit that I am greatly enjoying your company, and indeed this function far more because of it.”

Lena flexed her fingers with a soft hum of consideration, then curled them to the shape of the alpha’s shaft as she smiled and glanced at Kara through her dark lashes.

It was terribly risky behavior, but there was no harm in letting the alpha experience how attentive she could be in return. 

Lena pressed herself into Kara’s arm and let her head rest on the alpha’s shoulder. It served two purposes, for anyone who looked upon them would see them sharing a moment and that would deter any interruption, while also allowing Lena’s scents to wrap around Kara so that other omegas would know the alpha was potentially off limits.

Lena watched the flames dance and twirl in the fireplace as she stroked over the tight fabric that encased Kara’s erection, and enjoyed the quiet, breathless noises that the alpha tried to hold back as she strained within her pants.

Do you wish to go to bed with me tonight?” Lena murmured just a scant distance from Kara’s ear, and then she did a most forward thing by pushing her hand into the alpha’s trousers and grasped at her cock.

She decided to try out a technique she had practiced diligently with another omega and she kissed over Kara’s neck while holding her length in hand. Drips of arousal moistened her palm and she stroked it down Kara’s shaft, content in the knowledge that she pleased the alpha.

It boded well for the future, and she dared to think that Kara might even come to like her enough that she would find employment for her elsewhere — or otherwise show her a special kindness by putting her up in a private apartment, as some alphas did with their mistresses. 

Much to her relief, Kara nodded in answer to her question about going to bed, though the alpha still appeared conflicted.

“Do you hesitate because you don’t want to sully yourself by sleeping with an omega like me?” Lena whispered, perhaps too directly for her own good, and yet she never stilled her hand in its repetitive pull at Kara’s cock. She knew the alpha required this, could feel how rigid Kara was from the lightest of touches. Kara’s quiet, gruff exhalations became more frequent. 

“No—no, Miss Luthor, that’s not why,” Kara stammered and groaned, clearly upset by Lena’s assumption, and still simultaneously at her command.

The alpha bucked in her seat, pushing her cock through Lena’s fist and releasing her tension in thick streams of seed that Lena tried to contain in her hand.

It took Kara time to recover from it, and the fear of possible exposure and embarrassment— although her cock never softened in Lena’s grip.

Glancing around with clear anxiety on her face, Kara whispered, “I find you very – very beautiful, but I went to another pub last Thursday, as I often do to play cards — and I overheard a conversation. It seems Miss Graves has made it known to certain alphas that you — you’re untouched — and she was hoping to get a high profit for you.”

Lena sat a bit more stiffly at hearing that information, and withdrew her hand to wipe it down with her prettiest, embroidered handkerchief. “I see,” she muttered. “So it actually wasn’t my mind you wanted. You want my chastity, and there are other alphas who must want the same. It seems Miss Graves is making a spectacle of me. I suppose the price she asked for my purity was too much for you to pay, and you decided to hire me for this purpose before making more of an investment?” 

Kara’s flustered state heightened at the accusation and she stood abruptly as if completely affronted, with sheer disregard for the fact that she had just drawn curious eyes onto them.

“I assure you, Miss Luthor,” Kara fiercely whispered, “I find your mind to be the most fetching thing about you. I do not place value on omegas based on something so trivial as purity, especially when that frivolous standard is not applicable to betas or alphas in turn.”

With a sharp tug to her jacket, and a quick move to straighten her spectacles, Kara offered Lena her hand and supplied in a much lower voice, “If I simply wanted a chaste omega to accompany me then any chaste omega would do, by that logic. Surely you realize that there’s no other omega with a mind as great as yours, Miss Luthor, and if anyone belongs in the presence of the most influential people from our surrounding towns, it’s you. Your worth is not something which Miss Graves gets to decide, unless you aspire to live under her roof for the rest of your days.”

Lena never expected the alpha to speak so passionately about her circumstances, though it also revealed Kara’s complete ignorance of Miss Graves’ hold over her. 

“I’m indebted to Miss Graves. She gave me a place to live when all of these years she could have thrown me out onto the street,” Lena plainly revealed and accepted Kara’s hand with a smile, all for the benefit of anyone who happened to sense that either of them were unsettled.

“Surely you recognize that debts like that don’t just get absolved,” Lena whispered. “Miss Graves might have a fondness for me, but make no mistake about it, she’s a business woman and she won’t be cheated. I apologize for how I addressed the issue. I may have seemed offended before, but if I was to pick an alpha myself, I wouldn’t mind if it was you.”

Kara regarded her with a perplexed furrow of her brow, but their conversation was put to an end when an alpha named Maxwell Lord sought out Kara to brag of his ambition to make a build a new steamship that he deemed to be faster than the current alternatives.

Mr. Lord had a reputation for having an ego almost as large as his bank account, but he was passionate about his projects and wanted Kara to interview him for the gazette. They set up a time for next week, and he kissed Lena on the cheek when he parted—a move which caused Kara to square her shoulders and stare at him in a most unkindly manner as he wandered off to talk to others.

Lena would have liked to ask why, though her foolish heart was already placating her with the notion that perhaps Kara had taken a real fancy towards her.

“I think it would be best if we find Madame Grant now,” Kara muttered, her narrowed eyes still on Maxwell as she offered Lena her arm. “I imagine many will be clamoring to speak with her and it’s already getting quite late.”

Lena clung dutifully to the alpha’s arm and allowed Kara to guide her over to where a small gathering sat around Cat Grant.

They were engaged in a discussion of sport and an event hosted annually for alphas to prove their salt. It was the one time of the year where improprieties were encouraged and omegas often left the games with full wombs. 

Madame Grant laughed when a few older alphas complimented her skills, and then she hushed them as she spotted Kara with Lena. 

“What a bore, we’ll have to talk of something else now, Kiera is here and she’s painfully shy about this sort of thing.” Madame Grant announced with a roll of her eyes, and lifted a cordial to her lips to drink. She seemed momentarily distracted by Lena’s tightly bound corset and her pale breasts, and Lena took full advantage to pull Kara forward.

“Her name is Kara Danvers, and in fact, she intends to compete in this year’s game,” Lena boldly asserted, paying no mind to whether or not Kara wished to be involved in such a competition. “I would attend just for the pleasure of seeing her.”

Kara’s spine was straight and Lena could almost taste the sharp tang of panic that threatened to permeate the air around the alpha. She ran her hand affectionately over Kara’s forearm and allowed her delicate omega perfume to diffuse around them. Kara inhaled it greedily just as Lena expected, and her rut helped to bring out some of her more aggressive traits.

Kara raised her chin and secured one hand to Lena’s hip, keeping her closer in a move that signaled to the other alphas that Lena was hers.

“And who might you be?” asked one of the older alphas, his gaze certainly not on Lena’s while he waited for an answer.

“Well I might be anyone for all you would notice, given my face is at the top of my neck, and not below it.” Lena intoned, hoping that her tongue wouldn’t offend Kara.

From the slight twitch at the corners of her lips, it appeared Kara was trying to hold back a smirk. Lena felt no such compulsion to hide her amusement as she smiled at the alphas that gawked at her.

“Brazen and beautiful, that’s quite the combination.” Madame Grant considered, her sharp eyes lingering on Lena as she stood up to extend her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve ever met.”

Lena slipped her hand into Madame Grant’s and the alpha bestowed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Lena Luthor,” She announced, with little worry that the present alphas would recognize her name, and yet some of them raised their eyebrows and glanced away or coughed into their handkerchiefs. 

Madame Grant put an end to it with a glare and a perfume in the air meant to intimidate, though it did nothing to stop Lena from blushing or feeling sensitive over their reasons for knowing her name. 

Kara’s scent overpowered Madame Grant’s in its protectiveness, and it pulled Lena’s attention with its enthralling strength. 

“I’ve recently taken Miss Luthor into my care. She has many talents that will be an asset to my work. In fact, she is going to revolutionize the printing industry with a new invention.” Kara boasted, spinning an elaborate tale on the spot and weaving their arms together in a show of affection and unity.

Lena nodded to that, despite never having discussed it with Kara. She felt a sense of pride when the alpha refused to give anyone else the chance to speak and focused on Madame Grant. 

“That is actually why I hoped to speak with you, seeing as you’ll be requiring a new printing house for your gazette. I thought I should give you the opportunity to work with us.” Kara’s assertive tone was almost comical, because it sounded to Lena’s ear like she was trying a bit too hard – and her mannerisms were jerky and abrupt, but Kara’s charm and sudden, bold moves appeared to be winning Madame Grant over. 

“Is that so?” Madame Grant mused, and without further convincing, shrugged as she continued to watch Kara’s face closely. “I suppose someone with your level of courage would be an adequate partner.”

“Most certainly.” Kara affirmed, and Lena wondered if the alpha stood a little taller because of Madame Grant’s agreement, or because of how Lena’s fingers laced into hers. 

“Why don’t you come by my printing house this Monday, and we can discuss it further?” Kara held her other hand out for Madame Grant to shake on it, and the elder alpha smirked at her gumption.

“Okay Kara,” Madame Grant lilted and shook her hand with a firm grip. “I’ll expect a full detailed proposal and we’ll see if we can strike a deal. Now if you’ll excuse me...”

Kara stepped back to allow Madame Grant to continue her conversations with the other alphas and strode arm in arm with Lena through the crowd of guests, pausing only when they were in a quiet hallway to finally exhale the breath she had been holding.

“You did it, Lena, you got my foot in the door!” Kara exclaimed in a whisper, her excitement so great that she hurried them outside and ushered Lena into the carriage, just to kiss her the second they were alone.

Lena was a little taken aback by the suddenness of it all, the warm caress of Kara’s lips and the insistence of her tongue.

Rut pheromones closed around Lena, and she spread her legs as the alpha’s hand slipped beneath her skirts. The heat of their bodies fogged up the carriage windows, and Kara handled her wet cunt throughout the ride back to Miss Graves’ public house. 

They were both excited by their victory with Madame Grant, and laughing with each other as Kara saw her inside. Lena pressed herself close to Kara before parting and kissed her on the cheek.

“Take care of yourself, Miss Danvers,” Lena emphasized and squeezed Kara’s hand when she stepped back, leaving the alpha at the door.

“You the same, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered, and if Lena wasn’t mistaken, she saw a touch of heartache in her eyes at the night coming to an end. 

“Just in time to receive another customer,” Miss Graves called out as Lena hurried towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. 

Lena hesitated amid the din of mugs and the chatter of customers, and turned to Miss Graves, who was hovering beside a young man in a charcoal suit. 

“This is Michael Gand, Rhea’s son,” Miss Graves explained, stone-faced and cold with her tone, the same way she was in managing the other omegas.

Lena swallowed nervously as she took Michael in, his devil may care grin and his obvious way of admiring her body. She blushed when he stared at her breasts with glittering eyes, as if he found her agreeable based on that attribute alone. 

“Excuse me, Miss Graves,” Kara cut in, forcing herself in between Gand’s son and Lena, and protecting her with a shield of alpha pheromones. “Lena was only returning to her bedroom to pack a few her things. She’s going to stay the week with me, and I’ll of course compensate you.”

Lena could hardly help the smile that graced her mouth and she tried to contain her beating heart by wrapping her arm around her middle.

Miss Graves regarded Kara with a curious slant to her lips and inhaled the copious pheromones that completely blocked Michael Gand’s scent. She seemed to be assessing the alpha.

Mr. Gand pushed Kara aside with a scoff and reached for Lena like a possession he had already purchased, his firm grip landing on Lena’s hip to anchor her to his side. His smug smirk was anything but friendly as he informed Kara, “I’m afraid you’ll have to find another to warm your sheets tonight, this one’s already been bought. Perhaps you can arrange to get her tomorrow once she’s been put to good use.”

Sickness twisted Lena’s gut at the way he spoke of her and she cast pleading eyes to Miss Graves, then Kara, who looked both appalled and livid as she puffed out her chest and clenched her fists. The scent of her anger was acrid, like smoke billowing from her coat, and she moved as if ready to take Mr. Gand aside to thrash him in the street.

“On the contrary Mr. Gand,” Miss Graves interjected before any blows were given. “It seems I was mistaken. Miss Danvers previously made a request for Miss Luthor.”

The smile slid from Michael Gand’s face at being denied what he assumed was his, and his temper surfaced as he snapped, “I already paid for her services. She’s staying with me.”

Miss Graves didn’t flinch in the face of his tantrum and stepped closer to whisper, “Your mother paid, and if you wish her to be refunded, you’d be wise to leave, but if you choose to make a scene, I’ll have you escorted out.”

Lena took great delight in scraping Michael Gand’s hands off her, and then she offered her arm to Kara. 

The alpha needed no other sign than that, and Kara led her back out into the night and into the carriage. 

“Wait here with the door shut and allow me to speak with Miss Graves for a moment,” Kara requested, and then she released Lena’s hand and rushed back into the public house.

Lena stayed put and watched through the small round window for Kara’s return.

Kara was quick about her business with Miss Graves, and re-appeared with a case of Lena’s clothes. She placed it into the carriage and then climbed up beside Lena.

Lena expressed her gratitude towards the alpha in two ways — with a lustful, full-mouthed kiss and by taking off her underclothes so that Kara would have no hindrances in touching her. 

“I won’t wear these under my dress from now on when I’m with you,” Lena whispered and she bundled up her wet underthings, presenting them to Kara. “You needn’t be shy about your wants, Miss Danvers. You’ll take me to bed when we get back to your home.”

Kara only grinned at her forward proposal, and Lena experienced a pleasurable tumble in her stomach as the alpha kissed her in response. They were inseparable for the entire short ride to her estate, and Lena felt slippery between the thighs from the slick that gathered.

The heady scent of the alpha’s rut and her delicate omega fragrance must have been an assault to the coachman's senses when he opened the door, but the beta kept any opinions he had to himself. He locked his gaze on his shoes as Kara helped her from the carriage and lifted her bag, refusing assistance from a servant that came out from the house and tried to help.

It elated Lena to see the alpha so resolute in her desire to treat her with respect, even as the front of Kara’s pants made it evident of her private urges.

They ascended the steps to the house, and for the few minutes it took them to retire to Kara’s chambers, a heavy, though enjoyable tension fell upon them.

“I can still have a room made up for you if you so choose it,” Kara offered as she turned to Lena with longing in her eyes. “But if I may be so bold, I would much prefer it if you shared my bed for the duration of your stay.”

Lena narrowed her eyes slyly at Kara as she freed the laces at her back and then lowered her dress. She took her hair fully down and let her long dark ringlets tickle at her neck. Standing before Kara in the nude, and the aroma of her arousal were both clear indications of what she wanted. Her breasts and nipples reacted to the slight chill in the air and the heat that came from the fireplace that Kara had begun to stoke. 

Recalling all of the lessons that her fellow omegas gave her, Lena moved forward and onto her knees in front of Kara. 

“I’ll stay in your bedroom,” Lena whispered and smoothed her hands up Kara’s legs, mapping her palms to the terrain of muscle and curved hip. “Your chivalry and strength impresses me. I can think of a few ways to express how much.”

Kara stiffened at her eye level, her cock pushing outward in the restrictive trousers she wore, and Lena nuzzled into it until the alpha took gentle hold of her jaw. 

“Though I’ve never been with an alpha, I know how to pleasure one,” Lena murmured. “The other omegas taught me.”

Kara caressed the side of her face, then moved a few steps back to untuck her shirt from her pants and remove both garments. 

“I want to make love to you, Lena.”

Lena’s sensitive nature responded to those words and the softest smile came to her lips. She wondered if she heard correctly, if Kara had actually spoken, until the alpha stood before her without clothes. 

Kara’s breasts and beautiful, strong body were all that Lena had imagined. She foolishly blushed and glanced away until Kara came and took her hand, not only helping her up from the floor but also up into her arms.

Her legs dangled and Kara carried her to bed like a romantic hero, placing her down with gentleness. 

“Have you fallen in love with me in one day?” Lena asked in amusement, and a wry smile twitched at her mouth, but she knew just from looking at Kara that the alpha was besotted. 

It made her silent and observant as Kara sprawled out beside her and touched her face and neck. 

Kara’s fingers danced over Lena’s clavicles, ghosted over her breasts and sensitive nipples, then followed her waist down to her shapely hips.

“I could ask you the same.” The alpha teased, her lips just out of reach while her hand roamed over Lena’s thigh to encounter a deluge of slick as she cupped Lena’s heated cunt.

She fit quite perfectly in Kara’s hand, her breath hitching when the alpha swept two fingers along her slit to part her with a gentle caress.

Lena tried not to whine as her needy cunt tried to beg for Kara by clenching at the faintest touch.

It seemed Kara was intent on working her into a frenzy as she rubbed into her clit with her tips of her fingers. Tight, flirtatious circles sent tremors through Lena’s thighs and resulted in her restless heels digging into the bed so she could rock her hips.

Kara watched her face, witnessed every moan as it fell from her luscious lips, and inhaled the shifting scent of Lena’s pheromones. There were notes of desperation, subtle and fragrant, and just as her spine began to arch from bliss, Lena brazenly latched onto Kara’s wrist.

With a quick maneuver, Lena pushed the alpha’s fingers into her greedy cunt so Kara could feel the warm clutches of her muscles as they gave way in magnificent spasm.

She had pleasured herself before with her own fingers, but Kara’s internal caress was so much more exquisite and wonderful.

The sight of Kara’s surprise only heightened Lena’s climax, and she watched from hooded eyes as the alpha groaned at the sensation of her inner walls pulsating around her. Lena knew she was thinking of her cock being buried just as deep, and she whimpered for it as Kara began to thrust her fingers, spreading her tight hole.

“I’ve never seen such beauty,” Kara whispered in awe as she watched Lena’s delicate pink hole take a third finger. The sight alone must have been too much, because Kara withdrew her fingers all of a sudden and kissed Lena with such possessiveness that she mewled into the alpha’s mouth.

Her strong hands held Lena’s thighs apart, and Kara moved between them to rub the tip of her cock through the river of slick that gathered at Lena’s entrance and surely soaked the bed.

The head of Kara’s cock was swollen and wide, and the alpha pushed it in the barest inch and pulled back out to see how her pussy spread. 

Her inner walls formed to the shape of Kara’s cock, and the sight of her yielding, gaping entrance made Kara rumble with praise. 

“Please, Kara, make good use of my cunt,” Lena rasped, and in some ways it thrilled her that her cunt was bought and paid for, that it was Kara’s right to do this with her.

She had never wanted to bed another alpha, but being in this position with Kara was quite different. 

Alpha instinct must have taken over, because Kara slid into her with a forceful but careful thrust.

Lena felt that the alpha’s cock would only enter her halfway, that Kara would have to open her cunt to accept the full length. Her wet arousal mingled with Kara’s and after a few more deeply penetrating thrusts, the alpha was able to bury her cock inside of her. 

Kara’s satisfied moan at being fully sheathed was almost as good as the sublime stretch Lena experienced from the thick girth.

The rigid length of Kara’s cock filled her completely, and Lena fell into a delirium that she only heard whispers of from other omegas. Her body proved to have a mind of its own and her cunt would lead the way in its pursuit of pleasure.

She felt it happen in the roll of her hips, the way her hands pressed into Kara’s back to cling to the alpha as she whimpered to be taken.

Rivulets of desire spilled from her cunt to accept the pounding she so desperately needed and Kara made sure to give it to her with powerful lunges. 

The alpha’s thighs collided into the tender flesh of Lena’s, reddening the pale skin as the alpha plunged into her harder. It was fast enough to make the breath stick in Lena’s lungs, but slow enough to make her appreciate the thick veins and ridge of Kara’s cock which rubbed her inside.

They groaned together in excitement at how well they fit together. Kara’s worshipful mouth sucked at her neck and breasts until their movements became more coordinated, and Lena scratched her desires into the alpha’s muscled back. The encouragement proved rewarding, as Kara rocked with more force, claiming Lena’s cunt for her own with rougher, more demanding strokes. Her alpha surfaced in the way her hands caught under Lena’s knees to raise her legs up, and forced them back with a rumble of, “I want to see.”

The different position allowed Kara to push deeper, and Lena could hardly remember to breathe because it felt so good.

“Watch with me,” Kara whispered, and they both stared as Lena’s cunt swallowed her cock so easily. “You look as though you’re ready to have a knot inside of you, and this is only your first time.” 

The idea of it appeared to influence the way Kara took her harder, the debauched sound of sex filling the room as Kara husked, “Would you like that, Lena, to feel my knot?”

Lena had been forewarned of knots and the risk they posed to omegas, and she had been taught to never allow an alpha to release inside of her. Knotting was reserved for mates that wanted to breed, and it would be indecent to have one inside of her.

It might have been naïve of her to nod, to go with her true desire to submit to Kara’s knot. “Yes,” she whispered. “I think it will feel nice inside of me.”

Kara moved back on the bed and guided Lena to sit and bear her weight down on her cock. It drove the hard, blunt tip in much deeper, and Lena lifted her legs and knees from the mattress, knowing that Kara wished to open her cunt completely. This was much needed preparation for knotting, and Lena moaned and refused to allow her knees to touch down, to give her cunt even a second of reprieve from being so deeply penetrated. 

“Good, that’s so good, Lena. This should help you take my knot more easily,” Kara murmured and gave her a gentle lift before pulling her hips down and swaying them for her in slow undulations.

Lena followed the alpha’s every direction, until Kara positioned her again with her back against the bed. 

Kara kissed her throat, causing her to gasp with every soft nip that could have been a mating bite. 

The alpha marked her elsewhere, and she slipped her hand behind Kara’s head to express that she wanted it. 

They were dangerously close to falling under the spell of each other. Lena’s omega craved the sting of Kara’s teeth as much as the rougher thrusts the alpha pushed into the resistance of her cunt.

All those nights when she privately rubbed at her pussy to soothe the ache that manifested whenever she dared to dream of Kara bedding her did no justice to how sensational it truly was, and some reckless, wanton part of her wished for Kara stake her claim in other, permanent ways.

Kara must have paid a pretty penny for the privilege of having her cunt. Lena experienced a thrill from knowing the alpha wanted her so much that she spent such a sum. She couldn’t deny that she wanted Kara in turn, that taking the alpha’s cock had awakened something powerful and primal within her that changed her moans to more bestial grunts.

Lena’s gentle hands fisted into golden hair and she begged for Kara’s knot the way an omega in heat might — by using her cunt to squeeze around the alpha’s thick shaft in the hopes of coaxing it to form.

“Lena, my god,” Kara groaned, her hips pitching faster and cock thrusting into Lena’s cunt with fevered desperation. “I’ll give you everything—”

Lena shuddered from the confession, the scent of Kara’s rut grew stronger around them and she whined when the alpha’s teeth clamped harder on her neck.

Kara took her with abandon. The loud smack of her thighs and the noise of Lena’s slick cunt was nothing to the rough sound of Kara’s pleasure building. The alpha growled and strengthened her bite while her cock strained.

The knot began to bulge inside of her, and they experienced euphoria together, Lena’s cunt gripping in a wet convulsion and Kara’s cock shooting an abundance of seed into her.

Kara latched onto her with her mouth, and Lena softly whispered, “claim me, if you wish; I can’t imagine another I would want more than you.”

She had no knowledge of whether a claimed omega could prostitute herself, but the alpha acted without hesitancy, breaking skin and claiming her forever.

In return, Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s neck and gave her own mating bite, sucking until the skin purpled from it.

They may have behaved recklessly, but she shivered from the intense gratification of having Kara’s huge, swollen knot inside of her, and from the ache of the mating bite. Kara showed her tenderness with light caresses along Lena’s arm while the knot kept them joined and all of the alpha’s seed deep within her. Lena wondered if they would do this again before the end of Kara’s rut, and if she might fall pregnant because of it.

“I wish I could remain here with you,” Lena whispered timidly, and she recalled the advice she received in the last few months from omegas who warned her never to fall in love with a customer—but it was too late, because her heart had committed. 

“I paid your debt to Miss Graves for three years of room and board,” Kara replied, and stroked a curl away from Lena’s cheek as she leaned up to gaze into her eyes. “You can stay as long as you like.”

Lena kissed her – and it was a lasting, deep kiss, which she broke only to exhale against Kara’s lips, “How about tonight? And then maybe forever?”

“I choose forever,” Kara laughed, her eyes shining as she cupped Lena’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> For extra one-shots and multi-chapters, check out my tumblr for links: 
> 
>   
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
